


April 20th 2062 Year 5 on Mira

by lastworking_neuron



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Brain Surgery, Brain tumor, Lots Of Medical Terms, Other, Surgeons, Surgery, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers, alyson is a neurosurgeon after the destruction of earth, i watch a lot of greys anatomy, if you want translations tell me which words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastworking_neuron/pseuds/lastworking_neuron
Summary: Alyson was an accomplished neurosurgeon back on earth, and after serving as a Pathfinder she returns to the operating room to face a grapefruit-sized tumor.How will she perform in this battle of wits?





	April 20th 2062 Year 5 on Mira

Alyson convened in the Radiology suite as she stared down at a scan of a brain that had a beautiful tumor. A butterfly Astrocytoma just nearly invading the optic chiasm. Growing like an organism of itself.feeding on the blood vessels in the brain.it was a spectacle to behold

"look at this spectacular tumor, it starts in the sub-frontal and nearly extends into the hypothalamus," she spoke with amazement, "I think I can remove this tumor."

"you're more than welcome to try and fail; this man has maybe six months to live."  
"I'll draw ups some trajectories, but I think if I use the ultrasonic surgical aspirator to mush and flush the cells. Then I'll ablate the cells. And then we implate radioactive seeds to kill off the rest of the tumor. Take a look at the whole tumor every part of this tumor's body will react differently; you will need to be exact with the treatment of tumors like this" the chief of surgery looked shocked.

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

" Brian Hayes, 45, admitted for large butterfly glioma, scheduled for sub-frontal craniotomy tomorrow" the intern readout during rounds  
"Hello, Mr.Hayes how are you feeling today." Alyson spoke with a smile  
"Pretty good considering I have a grapefruit-sized tumor in my head." the patient joked   
"Now Mr. Hayes I hear you are an interceptor for BLADE. You have to understand that if everything goes well, you will not be able to return to active duty for quite some time." the brown haired man waited for a second then said   
"Doctor if you can stop this relentless headache I'll switch to Mediator service," he assured. "Dr. Wilson can you name the kind of symptoms the glioma may be causing. the resident nodded " Vertigo, fatigue, headache, vision loss, impulse control, and inappropriate sexual behavior." she named off.

" Mr.Hayes I will be using a machine that asperates the cancerous cells of the tumor, then lasering cancer that resides in the optic chiasm, then planting radioactive seeds around the tumor to kill off the remaining tumor. And I will see you tomorrow. Alyson said goodbye to her patient and went to the attending's lounge to grab her purse before she left the hospital for the day.  
This surgery was going to last hours, and she needed her sleep, but not before going to the mimeosome maintenance center to talk about this same tumor. This surgery would be the first time Alyson will be operating on a human after the destruction of earth. There are already about a hundred humans living in NLA, and this had been the first tumor she has encountered in eight years, and boy was it a beautiful tumor.

_______________________________________________________________

 

"The origins and lessons of life and evolution are complex, but what the boils down to is, Life will always find a way to continue, Always." she turned to the screen behind her and pressed the button on the remote in her hand. The picture on the screen in of a brain with a round red ball in the middle of perfectly healthy tissue" this is a massive grade IV astrocytoma.i want you to take a look at it, really look. At its size, the way it invades healthy tissue. It consists of blood tissue and flesh. It is adapting to its environment, struggling to stay alive, to survive. Now I have a proposition for you.think of it as alive, exactly like an embryo. It burrows in the womb of the brain, feeding on its host growing and fighting for its life, and like a fetus, it is thriving.you know some types of tumors even grow hair and nails, maybe a stray eyeball. have I disgusted you yet" she joked

"nobody wants something that nasty in their head, for a moment consider, to the tumor, we are the problem, to the tumor we are cancer, and the tumor, well it sees itself as a fat-cheeked baby just trying to survive, and we want to tear it from its happy home like barbarians."

"Why I do this, why do I call it baby and talk about killing it, Because this kind of tumor deserves respect. It deserves a little humanity. It's not just a tumor, its ingenuity, its adaptability. It is alive, and like any living thing, it wants to stay alive. Like any living thing, it is going to fight like hell to survive, and when I open her skull and face that tumor.it will be almost impossible to remove. Because it would rather destroy the brain that holds it then go gently into that good night." the end of her lecture brought applause from the doctors working in the maintenance center.  
It was a short walk between the maintenance center and the BLADE barracks it was pleasant to see her comrades in the hustle and bustle of the administrative district, especially in the days where her nerves make her hands slightly tremor. It reminded her the life will go on no matter what happens tomorrow.she knows that there is a life in her hands, and she'll fight like hell to save this life like she always has.

she had an uneventful dinner with Elma and Lin. Elma talked about her latest reclaimers mission and Lin gushed on about the new prototype for her flight module, but Alyson remained quiet.  
she showered and went straight to bed.  
_______________________________________________________________

The thin fabric of the navy scrubs felt foreign to her, mostly because it had been a long time since her days on earth as the attending neurosurgeon. It felt good to feel like a doctor again, it felt like coming up for fresh air after being submerged for so long.  
"Doctor Reiss, the pre-op CT is done.  
"Thank you doctor Wilson; I want an ABG and a CBC, then I want you to scrub in with me."  
"I'd love to." the resident said before running off to prepare the patient  
she pulled out a scrub cap from her pockets and held it in her hands. it was the same one she had while she was in her neuro fellowship, a gift from her mother and brother.the design was of neurons with dendrites and axons spreading across the fabric

_______________________________________________________________  
June 2048

"Alyson, come down for dinner" Calliope, her mother, called up the stairs. Alyson was utterly exhausted from her double shift of a whopping 48 hours, she had finally finished her residency at a hospital in the Czech Republic, and she was now starting her neurosurgery fellowship at the same hospital.  
She walked down the stairs of her childhood home and turned to the dining room table to see her sister, Eria, in the highchair, her big brother, Ezekiel, setting the table. Her mother was carrying freshly made lasagna in her oven-mitted hands. There was a navy-colored box on the table by the hot pasta dish. Her mother handed her the box, and Alyson began to unwrap it.  
"as your mother let me say that from the moment you first held a needle driver in your hand, I knew that you would one day follow in my footsteps. I knew from when you were five you would one day hold a scalpel in your hand and save lives. I knew that you would be extraordinary, and you have exceeded my expectations." Calliope spoke proudly. Tears welled up in Alyson's eyes as she put on the scrub cap, prideful of all the time and effort she put in to be the best doctor she could be. They ate dinner in relative peace. Little did she know that this would be one of the last family suppers with her mother still alive.

_______________________________________________________________

alyson stood before the scrub sink with her hands on her hips and her feet shoulder width apart  
"Excuse me but what are you doing doctor Reiss" the resident queried  
"I am being a hero. There was a study that said standing in the hero pose for five minutes would increase productivity and quality of a hard task" she answered, still in the same position .the resident quietly joined her in the ritual.  
Once the five minutes were up, she tied the surgical mask over her mouth and began to scrub. Her favorite song was playing in her head as she looked out the window into the operating room where nurses were draping the patient. She succumbed each digit then move up her arms and rinsed. She left the scrub room careful to remain sterile, her scrub nurse held out the surgical gown, and she slipped her arms inside the sleeves. The scrub nurse opened the first pair of gloves and Alyson slipped them on before putting on the second pair. Once she was finally draped and gloves she moves to the asleep patient. she drew out the incision on the patient's shaved head with a sterile marker

"ten blade" she called, and the scrub nurse places a scalpel in her gloved hand.  
Alyson took a deep breath while holding the knife in her hand hovering above the scalp.  
She dug the sharp edge into the pale skin and dragged.


End file.
